The Art of Friendship
by theatergirl
Summary: Previously titled "You Won't Stand Alone." Daley forces herself to face Taylor: the girl who destroyed their friendship.
1. Insomnia Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down, or it's characters.

Daley lay motionless on her back in the girl's tent. A light rain tapped against the plastic shelter like a mother tapping her baby's back to burp it. The sound was comforting. Daley hoped it would help lull her to sleep. So far it was not working; nothing ever worked anymore. She had conditioned herself to fall asleep long after Melissa and Taylor; just to make sure they were all right. She had conducted this ritual since their first night on the island. She had even made a game out of it. If she listened hard enough she could tell the exact moment that each girl fell asleep by listening to her breathing. Melissa was always the first to go, usually within a few minutes after they said goodnight. Taylor on the other hand took longer.

On a normal night she was usually out with fifteen minutes; other nights it took around two hours. Every so often long after they had all gone to bed, Daley could hear soft cries coming from Taylor's side of the tent. They were always weak, and soft, like the mewing of a kitten. Taylor's pathetic whines always made Daley's own eyes well up. She could just imagine Taylor's quivering chin; and her eyes staring to redden as fat tears rolled slowly off her cheeks and onto her pillow. She would hear her inhale sharply, only to exhale labored breaths that danced over Daley's face, and moved strands of her hair. She never cried long, only for a few short moments. That was never enough time for Daley to muster up the courage to reach over and take her hand, or even think of something to say to her. "She probably wants to be alone," Daley always thought. "Someone who waits until they think everyone is asleep to cry does not want comfort. She hates me anyway. But what if she wants me to wake up despite that?"

Daley and Taylor both slept on their sides facing different directions; Taylor on her right shoulder facing Daley, and Daley on her left shoulder facing Taylor. "But why would she not just turn the other way to cry; unless she is trying to wake me up in her own way?" Daley would ponder her own questions, until it was too late and Taylor was already asleep.

The rain had stopped, and Daley was still awake. She sighed and rolled over to her back. She laced her fingers together, put them under her head, and closed her eyes. "Sleep Daley. Just fall asleep. It's not a hard concept." She scolded herself, and cursed the sand man. Even _he_ could not find her way out here. It was tiring to lie awake most of the night, and she usually only got a few hours of shut-eye before the sun decided to come up. She concentrated so hard on getting to sleep that until she felt a foot crash into her leg, she had not noticed that anyone had even gotten up. She opened her eyes, and saw Taylor standing over her with a worried expression.

"Sorry Daley... I didn't mean to wake you." Taylor whispered obviously intimidated. She turned and made her way to the opening of the tent.

Daley sat up and whispered "Taylor, where are you going?" as she glanced over at Melissa to see if she had awakened. Not a chance. Melissa was a pretty heavy sleeper.

"I uh... I'm going... to the... the... the latrine! Yeah, the latrine." Taylor smiled that smile, and Daley knew something was up.

"Oh, ok. Just be..."

"Yeah, I will." Taylor cut her off. " I'll be right back, just go back to sleep." With that, she scuttled out of the tent.

A/N- this is my first story with more than one part!! : It will only end up having two, or three chapters. More to come. Please review!! I am open to anything!


	2. Just One Step Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down, or it's characters.

Five minutes had passed, and then ten. About thirteen minutes after Taylor had left, Daley started to worry. "What if she got hurt somehow?" True, Daley didn't care too much for the girl, but she couldn't stand the thought that she may be hurt, and alone. So she got up, slipped on a sweatshirt, and stepped out of the tent. Daley had only left three footprints in the sand when she spotted Taylor. She was sitting on the beach facing the water building little sand castles, only to smash them flat with the same hands that built them up.

Daley stood watching her for a moment. Taylor was obviously fine; so Daley could return to her warm sleeping bag, instead of stand out in the chill of the island night. "I can't sleep anyway, so I might as well join her... no, this might be a bad idea." She took two steps towards the tent, then three towards Taylor. Two more towards the tent. She was only one step away. One simple step, and she would be back in her comfort zone. Which lately was not only the tent, but anywhere away from Taylor. Just one step away. She wanted so bad to take it, and pleaded for her feet to move in that direction. She didn't want to be alone with Taylor; she wasn't ready. Ready or not, however, she felt her feet guiding her away from the tent, and over to Taylor until she was standing right behind her.

Taylor noticed her shadow, and looked over her shoulder. Daley just stood there almost in a trance. Taylor half grinned at the awkward situation. "Hi" was the only thing she could think of to say, so she said it and turned back to the ocean. Taylor's voice seemed to awaken Daley from her spell, and she sat down beside her in the cool sand.

"Hey... Taylor." Daley spoke awkwardly, and so quietly Taylor barley even heard her. The girls sat in silence, and stared out to the ocean. Daley became more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment. She taped her feet, and then drummed her fingers onto the beach. She glanced around obviously uncomfortable in the situation. Taylor took notice out of the corner of her eye, but didn't look at her.

"I knew this would be bad..." Daley thought. "Why you are so stupid? Why would you even think that she..."

"Daley?" A meek voice interrupted her fest of criticism. It shocked her; after all, the only time Taylor talked to her was when she needed something. What could she possibly need at the moment?

"Yeah?" Daley answered as casually as she possibly could. She looked at Taylor through the darkness taking notice of the moonlight on her face. It lit it up just like it used to when they sat on the rooftop right outside her window late at night to talk. But that was a long time ago, In fact...

"What happened?" Taylor interrupted her thoughts again. She kept her eyes on the ocean; too afraid to look into Daley's eyes. She was afraid of what she might see.

"What happened to what?" Daley stared at her, only to see the side of Taylor's face. She watched as it twisted into a thoughtful position. Taylor's eyes lowered and they studied the sand in front of her.

"Us." It was a simple reply, but that was all that needed to be said. One little word, but it meant so much.

A/N- Please review! I am not too sure about this chapter, so please let me know what you think. Was it boring? Do you want to know the rest? Anything, and everything helps so leave me a little note. : Thanks!


	3. Silence and Struggle

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down or it's characters.

It was if the entire world had stopped spinning. Daley watched as Taylor continued to stare at the ground. A familiar rage started to build within Daley's chest. What was Taylor doing? She knew what happened; it was her fault in the first place. Daley wanted to scream at her, hit her, do anything to punish her for trying to be so oblivious. Instead, she unclenched her shaking fists, and hid her fury. She didn't know why, but for some reason she wanted to be calm with Taylor. Maybe just remembering all the times she cried at night made her not want to inflict any more pain if she could help it; or maybe because she missed their friendship. So she took a deep breath; and in a soft voice, just above a whisper, she said, "You know what happened Taylor."

The only reply Daley got was the sound of the wind on the water. Daley glanced over at Taylor, who was now staring blankly at Daley's knee. Her mouth was opened slightly, but it was obvious that no words were going to come out. Daley turned back to the water and thought to herself "Fine. If you don't care, then I don't care." Daley's eyes suddenly stung with a familiar salty wetness. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she didn't care about Taylor anymore; the more she realized how much she still did. She breathed the tears back; they were just more unshed tears being stored away for another time. She couldn't be near her any longer. She stood to leave, only to be pulled right back in.

"Daley?"

Daley turned back around. Taylor was looking at her over her shoulder. The moonlight shone down on her face, making the extra fluid in her eyes shiny and evident. Daley could not resist. Compassion had always been in her nature, though she did not like to show it often.

"Yeah?"

"I… can you please sit back down… with me." Taylor struggled to push her words out, but she knew it was now or never; and she didn't want it to be never.

Daley could not deny the sound of her voice. It sounded so timid, and sad; Daley slowly walked back over to her, and plopped back down onto the sand.

Taylor rooted her hands down flat onto the beach to ensure that she would not fidget with them. She knew that Daley knows all of her little nervous habits, and did not want to give Daley an open window. Taylor wanted to be in control. She mustered up whatever courage she could find, and spoke, just above a whisper, as she continued to hold back her tears. "I miss you Daley."

Daley knew EXACLY what she meant, but she decided to play the literal game, and make Taylor say it. All she needed was for Taylor to say those two little words. "I'm right here Taylor."

Taylor rolled her wet eyes, causing a single tear to run down the side of her face. "You know what I mean... I miss us. Our friendship." She spoke almost as if she were asking a question, and possibly asking Daley if she felt the same way.

"I miss it too." Daley's words flowed off her tongue in a casual manor. She didn't want to show all the emotion she had bottled up over the past two years. It was all way too much to handle.

Daley's words made Taylor's eyes light up, and she looked at her former best friend for the first time the whole night. "You do?" Daley looked at her and nodded her head. They stared at each other for a moment. Daley could not stop staring straight into Taylor's tear stained eyes. All the while, Taylor stared into Daley's eyes so intensely that she swore she caught a glimpse of her soul. Finally, Taylor asked the only question that she had left to answer." Then why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you... anymore."

"So why won't you talk to me?" Taylor's voice filled with confusion, and came out in her usual whine.

"You really hurt me Taylor."

A/N- PLEASE review! I had SO much trouble writing this part, and I don't know how I feel about it. Is it slow or boring? Any advice, or criticism is welcome. I need help guys!! Thanks. More to come!


	4. The Special Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down, or it's characters. I also do not own these song lyrics. The lyrics come from Missy Higgins's song "The Special Two." And no I am not hinting that Daley and Taylor are gay. Think of the lyrics as a friendship, not lovers.

"You really hurt me Taylor", "You really hurt me Taylor", "You really hurt me..." Daley's words resounded in Taylor's head like a broken record. Those five little words pricked at Taylor's heart; just as they had pricked at Daley's tongue when she had said them.

"I...I know." Taylor stuttered. " Daley… I'm so sorry, I just-"

"I know." Daley waited a full five seconds to ensure Taylor would hear what she said next. "I forgive you ya know."

A small sob sliced through the air, and Taylor brought a hand up to cover her mouth. This was what she had wanted for so long. She had imagined hundreds of times in her head how this scene would go, and it was finally being played out in her favor. She had not been this happy in a long time, and she continued to cry softly into the palm of her hand.

_But I will fight for you,  
Be sure that I will fight  
Until we're the special two once again_

Daley heard the soft cries, and lay her hand down gently onto Taylor's other hand that was still resting on the sand. Taylor slid her pinky out from under Daley's and intertwined it with Daley's pinky; then curled her hand around it. Daley closed her remaining fingers, and clung to Taylor's hand as if she would die when she let go.

_And we will only need each other  
We'll bleed together  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's  
when we're the special two._

Taylor felt a drop of water hit her arm. "Oh no. It's starting to rain again." She looked up, and saw the rain coming from Daley's eyes. Taylor gently laid her head on Daley's shoulder, and Daley stroked the top of Taylor's hand with her thumb. Both knew this position well. They had sat like this when Daley's mother died, and when a drunk driver hit Taylor's cousin's car. Somehow sitting together this way brought strength; somehow crying together made everything seem like it was going to be all right in the end.

After a moment, Taylor sat back up and turned herself so she sitting indian style facing Daley. Daley turned herself in the same way until she was sitting indian style facing Taylor. They sat with knees touching, their pajama pants creating a clashed sea of Taylor's pink stripes, and Daley's blue plaid. They never let go of each other's hand, and joined the other hands together letting them rest on their legs. Daley's familiar feeling of awkwardness started to creep back into the chest, but Taylor felt comfortable touching her.

_I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
But if by chance you change your mind,  
You know I will not let you down_

Taylor had to force her voice to work. She knew Daley had no reason to forgive her, not after she had said all those horrible things. Finally, she started her little speech. It was everything she had said before thought the night, but it was all she could think to say. "Daley... I have to apologize to you. I don't do this often, so it may not be the best... I'm sorry for everything I said before. I regret every word that I said, and I hope you know I didn't mean any of it." Both girl's eyes filled with tears, Taylor was the only one who let them fall. "You have no reason to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know that I am so sorry, and I never wanted to hurt you. And I wish that we could still be friends, but if we can't I can understand."

_But nothing cures the hurt that you, bring on by yourself  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were._

Daley's tears finally escaped her eyes, at the exact moment the tiniest giggle escaped her throat. Taylor's eyes dropped, then returned to normal. Daley giggled... she didn't know what that meant. Was she _really forgiven_, or was Daley just laughing at a desperate attempt to patch everything up. Taylor's thoughts were cut short by Daley's voice.

"Of course we can be friends Taylor." She smiled. "I forgave you a long time ago, and I wanted us to be friends again. It's so good to hear you say that."

"Say what?"

"That you're sorry." Both girls smiled.

"So are we ok?"

"Yeah, I think we are. But I think it's going to take me time to trust you again..."

"I understand." Taylor said as she quickly moved her legs under her, and pulled Daley into a hug. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. She had her Daley back; she had the best friend she had ever had back, and she clung tightly to her as not to lose her again.

Daley's muscles tightened immediately when Taylor's tine arms wrapped around her. It took her by surprise, and it was awkward for her. She sat with her arms straight down for a few seconds before finally wrapping her arms around Taylor. Suddenly it was not weird anymore, it was a relief. She squeezed her tighter, and smiled into Taylor's shoulder. Taylor was doing the same into Daley's. Like on a cue, they both took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. The worst was over, and they could finally breathe again.

_And we can only see each other  
We'll breathe together  
These arms will not be taught to need another's  
and we're the special two_

They pulled away and giggled at each other like people in movies do. " Come on." Daley said. " We should get back, and go to bed."

"Ok. Help me up?" Daley stood, and pulled Taylor up by the hands. The girls only let go of one hand, and laced their fingers together, like they used to do when they were younger, and strolled back to the tent. They unzipped it, and Daley prepared to be awake the rest of the night, like usual. They crawled in their sleeping bags, and turned towards each other like always.

"Good night Daley."

"Night Taylor."

For the first time since they had arrived on the island, Taylor listened at Daley fell right to sleep.

The End

A/N. - Please review! Was the healing of their friendship too cliché or anything? How was the entire story? Please give me some feedback! I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
